


sleepover

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [9]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: angel: s c r e a m i n gjisoo christ: whatangel: they’re all asleep on the couch oh my god





	

**spice:** Question: Who changed my settings?

**bitter:** what do you mean

 **spice:** Someone changed my settings so it doesn’t auto-capitalise my sentences

 **bitter:** oh yeah soonyoung did that to me

 **bitter:** i dont know how to change it back

 **spice:** It’s in the settings

 **bitter:** okay i’ll attempt to fix it

 **bitter:** be right back

 **spice:** Okay

 **bitter:** I have done it

 ***screAMING*:** wow thats not very nice

 **bitter:** The first thing you did when you got your new phone was change the settings so you don’t have any capital letters at all

 **spice:** That’s what Jungkook and Taehyung did

 **spice:** Well, Taehyung didn't but his phone settings were changed by Jimin the day after he got it

 **lil shit:** aw come on

 **lil shit:** you changed your settings back

 **spice:** You were the one that changed them?

 **lil shit:** uhh

 **lil shit:** no???

 **spice:** You’re lucky you aren’t here right now

 **lil shit:** kookie just said we should run and i agree

 **lil shit:** yo @ jihoon we’re close to your place can we come over

 **bitter:** Sure

 **lil shit:** okay is anyone else there

 **bitter:** I don’t know

 **bitter:** I’m in the study and it’s soundproofed

 **lil shit:** okay be there soon

* * *

2:14 pm

 **lil shit:** oh look hansol and someone else is here

 **no homeo bromeo:** oh hi taehyung

 **jisoo christ:** i’m jisoo

 **lil shit:** hello

 **lil shit:** do you mind if we hang around a bit to hide from yoongi

 **jisoo christ:** sure

 **lil shit:** thank

 **spice:** Do they have a guest room?

 **jisoo christ:** since the ot3 moved into one room yes we do

 **spice:** I’m asking on behalf of Taehyung and Jungkook, can they stay there for the night? 

 **lil shit:** why

 **spice:** More or less because it’s raining right now

 **lil shit:** oh yeah it is

 **jisoo christ:** we could just drive you

 **bitter:** I’m busy and you’re looking after the children

 **jisoo christ:** oh yeah

 **jisoo christ:** but you can stay for the night if you want

 **lil shit:** woo!

 **spice:** Thanks for dealing with them for the night

 **spice:** I’ll be over in a bit to give them clothes

 **lil shit:** thanks yoongi!

 **spice:** No problem

 **no homeo bromeo:** sleepover!!

 **lil shit:** !!!

* * *

2:30 pm

 **spice:** I am here

 **kookie:** coming!

 **spice:** Have fun

 **kookie:** you sound like our mother

 **spice:** That’s Jin’s job

 **kookie:** yeah true

 **kookie:** bye bye!

 **spice:** Goodbye

* * *

2:37 pm

 **no homeo bromeo:** yo we should watch a movie

 **child:** what movie are we gonna watch we’ve seen almost all the ones we own and the rest are in chinese

 **lil shit:** why are they in chinese?

 **no homeo bromeo:** those are jun’s and minghao’s

 **kookie:** okay

**lil shit:** hold up you have storks

**no homeo bromeo:** we haven’t actually watched that yet

 **bitter:** I have

 **no homeo bromeo:** yeah but you fell asleep halfway through

 **no homeo bromeo:** we have pictures

 **bitter:** Can you wait for like five minutes so I can watch it as well

 **no homeo bromeo:** okay

 **no homeo bromeo:** yo @ jungkook and taehyung do you want popcorn

 **lil shit:** who doesn’t

 **no homeo bromeo:** ill make some while we wait

 **kookie:** hey where’s jisoo

 **no homeo bromeo:** probably asleep

 **kookie:** okay

**bitter:** I have finished

**no homeo bromeo:** that wasn't five minutes

**bitter:** Shush

 **no homeo bromeo:** popcorns almost done and taehyung put the movie on so we’re good

 **child:** yay

 **bitter:** Hold on where’s Soonyoung

 **no homeo bromeo:** idk

 **bitter:** I’ll call him

* * *

2:49 pm

 **bitter:** So he’s tipsy apparently  
****

**no homeo bromeo:** how?

 **bitter:** Don’t know but I’ll go get him

 **no homeo bromeo:** we’re gonna start the movie without you

 **bitter:** Okay

 **no homeo bromeo:** good luck with your boyfriend

 **bitter:** Thanks

* * *

3:14 pm

**smol:** Soonyoung are you okay?

***screAMING*:** im fine

**smol:** Are you really okay?

 ***screAMING*:** just questioning life

 **smol:** What do you mean?

 ***screAMING*:** i dont even know

 **smol:** Go to sleep Soonyoung

 ***screAMING*:** okay

 **smol:** <3

 ***screAMING*:** <3

* * *

3:49 pm

 **bitter:** And you guys say that I fell asleep halfway through the movie

 **bitter:** You’re all on one couch somehow

 **bitter:** Even though that should only fit two people

 **bitter:** And the three seater couch is about a metre away

 **bitter:** Not going to lie you all look cute

 **bitter:** I also have pictures

 **bitter:** Chan looks very comfortable

**bitter:** Goodnight guys

**bitter:** Even though it’s ten to four

* * *

5:14 pm

 **angel:** s c r e a m i n g

 **jisoo christ:** what

 **angel:** they’re all asleep on the couch oh my god

 **angel:** well jihoons on another couch but who cares

 **jisoo christ:** yeah they were watching storks but they were all asleep so i turned it off

 **im ur dad now:** cute

 **jisoo christ:** yeah jihoon took a bunch of pictures

 **im ur dad now:** very cute

 **angel:** imma join them after i get out of this uniform

 **im ur dad now:** same

 **jisoo christ:** ill be waiting

* * *

6:24 pm

 **chim chim:** hey where are taehyung and jungkook?

 **spice:** At Chan’s place

 **chim chim:** okay

 **rap monster:** why are they there  
****

**spice:** Taehyung changed the settings on my phone and they went over there to hide

 **spice:** Then they stayed for a sleepover

**pure:** does chan’s house have a spare room?

**spice:** Jisoo said they did so I’m going with that

**mama jin:** okay that’s good

 **july:** you guys do realise that this is the family chat yeah?

 **mama jin:** oh

 **mama jin:** we have two family chats

 **rap monster:** they’re both named the same thing

 **july:** okay

 **july:** well i’m off bye bye

 **spice:** Goodbye

* * *

8:24 pm

 **lil shit:** i just woke up

 **lil shit:** why is hansol always lying on me

 **kookie:** idk but it’s cute

 **lil shit:** i thought you loved me

 **kookie:** yes

 **lil shit:** that really doesn’t make any sense

 **lil shit:** where are you anyway?

 **kookie:** jisoo showed me the guest room

 **kookie:** the bed is really soft

 **lil shit:** i would join you but hansol is l a y i n g o n m e

 **kookie:** rip

 **lil shit:** where’s chan

 **kookie:** oh he’s in the guest room with me

**lil shit:** why

**kookie:** he wouldn’t let go on my shirt so i just kinda picked him up

 **lil shit:** okay then

 **lil shit:** he’s gonna be very confused when he wakes up

 **kookie:** probably

 **kookie:** do you want help with hansol?

 **lil shit:** yeah thanks

 **kookie:** coming

 **kookie:** once chan lets go of my shirt dammit

 **lil shit:** rip

 **kookie:** says the one who has another person asleep on them

 **lil shit:** shush

 **kookie:** <3

 **kookie:** okay im coming

 **lil shit:** thank

* * *

3:19 am

 **child:** i would ask why im in the guest room with hansol taehyung and jungkook but im not going to because its warm

 **child:** hey where have minghao and jun been anyway

 **gr8:** wedding planning

 **child:** oh yeah

 **gr8:** goodnight chan

 **child:** nighty

* * *

4:01 am

***dabs* has added child to ‘family’**

***dabs*:** just stay dammit

**child:** why are you so insistent on getting me in this chat you hardly use it

***dabs*:** w o w

 **child:** go to sleep bambam

 ***dabs*:** goodnight

 **child:** night

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this is a bit late but i was being lazy and i hadn't written anymore plus i was watching sherlock so ://
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed the story!s


End file.
